Dame una mano, en la adolescencia
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: "-¡Fue culpa tuya! ¡Tu dijiste '¡vamos Butch, subámonos a este árbol de 150 metros de altura para poder espiar como buena chusma que soy' -¡Joder, Butch, nos van a escuchar! / -¡Butch Him, No me ignores! -Me gustaría pedirme una Chili Burguer con unas papas, se ven tan buenas cómo las piernas de BC. / -Te quiero pelinegro. -Y yo a ti, rubia."


_**-El fanfic está constituido solamente por diálogos. Lo que suceda queda a cargo de la imaginación del lector.**_

 ** _-The Powerpuff Girls, no me pertenecen.  
_** _  
 **-Está estrictamente relacionado con "Dame La Mano", ahre.**_

 ** _-Espero que les guste, dejen reviews._**

 ** _-Dedicado a Ruka Jimotoraku, que me dio la idea, amo tus fanfics. Tambien dedicado a la lindura de Stef y a mi queridísima CONO, que ya deseo que ande actualizando porque si no se la va a ver conmigo -ejem ejem el genderbending ejem ejem hacelo aunque sea como un one-shot ejem ejem-._**

* * *

 _-¿¡A qué te refieres con que Boomer y Buttercup van a salir juntos!? ¿¡En una cita!?_

 _-¡Que sí, mujer! ¡Qué van a ir a la heladería que está por el centro comercial?_

 _-Pero, ¿cómo pasó? ¡Si ellos son súper diferentes!_

 _-Pues dicen que los opuestos se atraen._

 _-No ayudas._

 _-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué me disfrace y los vaya espiar a ver que dicen?_

 _-No suena tan mal._

 _-Estás loca._

 _-¡Pero si tu lo sugeriste!_

 _-Fue sarcasmo, Bubbles, SAR-CAS-MO._

 _-Como sea, vamos._

 _-¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente! Butch Him podrá haber hecho millones de estupideces, !Pero jamás una como esta! ¡Me niego a perder la dignidad espiando a la chica que me gusta!_

* * *

 _-No se como llegué hasta aquí, he caído muy bajo._

 _-Ay Butch, no exageres. Además, el sombrero de arbusto te queda bien._

 _-Cómo sea._

 _-¿Y? ¿qué dicen?_

 _-Y yo que sé, no tengo ni puta idea de como leer labios._

 _-Tienes un oído súper agudo, idiota._

 _-Pues yo tengo un trabajo más importante._

 _-Oh, por favor, ¿observarlos es importante?_

 _-Claro, tal vez tu hermana bese a tu crush antes que tu y ni cuenta te das._

 _-Bobo._

 _-Se se. Oye, creo que están hablando de nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué nos pusimos tan lejos?_

 _-¡Fue culpa tuya! ¡Tu dijiste "¡vamos Butch, subámonos a este árbol de 150 metros de altura para poder espiar como buena chusma que soy!"_

 _-¡Joder, Butch, nos van a escuchar! ¡Y yo no dije eso!_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste joder?_

 _-¡No! Y además, ¡Mi voz no es así!_

 _-Lo dices porque tu te escuchas distinta a como lo hago yo._

 _-¡Claro qué no! ¡Y no soy chusma!_

 _-Oye, ¿serán ricas las hamburguesas de Wendy's? Me enteré que pusieron un local aquí cerca._

 _-¡Butch Him, No me ignores!_

 _-Me gustaría pedirme una Chili Burguer con unas papas, se ve tan buenas cómo las piernas de BC._

 _-¡BUTCH!_

 _-Bubbles, deja de gritar ¿si? Nos van a descubrir, y como bonus track, me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza._

 _-AGHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!_

* * *

 _-No puedo creer que nos hayan descubierto._

 _-Te culpo a ti y a tu histeria._

 _-!Tu me provocaste!_

 _-Ya no empieces. Además, piensa, gracias a tu capricho tuvimos una cita gratis._

 _-Pues sí, aunque creo que se molestaron._

 _-Nah, a Boomer se le va a pasar en seguida, el te ama mucho. Además, eres demasiado adorable para que alguien se enfade contigo._

 _-Awwwwwwww, Butchy~~, eres el mejor. Pero, ¿Tu crees que Boomer...? Ya sabes._

 _-Claro que si, se la pasa hablando de ti todo el día. Lo tienes loco._

 _-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Tonto!_

 _-Porque me olvide. ¿Y a ti, qué? ¡Estás muy agresiva! ¿No te habrás juntado mucho con la Butternena?_

 _-¡No hables así de mi hermana!_

 _-Oye, hablando de tu sister, ella me va a matar cuándo me vea. No es como Boomer, seguro no me habla en 50 años._

 _-Tampoco creo que va a durar mucho enfadada, Butter también te ama a montones, y te odia al mismo tiempo. Es cómo que no puede vivir sin ti, pero tampoco contigo porque te despedaza. Pero a pesar de eso, creo que hay más amor que odio; es más, este con el tiempo seguro se desvanezca._

 _-Pasa que tenemos una especie de amor vicioso*, que decirte. Además, como no me va a amar, con este cuerpazo y este culo._

 _-Jajaja, eres un bobo. Aunque, si tienes una buena retaguardia._

 _-Vaya, ¿quién iba a decir? La Powerpuff Girl más "inocente" resultó ser la más pervertida._

 _-Por favor, hasta Bloss lo reconoce._

 _-Wow, me halagan. Aunque, el único cumplido que me va es el de la Butterqueen._

 _-Pues ella también lo piensa, piensa muchas cosas de ti. Créeme._

 _-¿Tanto como yo de ella?_

 _-Creo que más._

 _-Ya estoy satisfecho._

 _-¿Y para qué crees que se hayan juntado?_

 _-Supongo que por lo mismo que nosotros, el estúpido cupido que dio en el blanco._

 _-Jajaja, creo que si. Oye Butch, gracias, eres el mejor._

 _-Ya lo sé. No hay de qué Bubbles, cuenta conmigo, ¿somos amigos, no?_

 _-Claro, y muy pronto cuñados._

 _-Exacto, choca los cinco azulita._

 _-Te quiero pelinegro._

 _-Y yo a ti, rubia._

* * *

 _-Wow, que tontos eramos a esa edad._

 _-En verdad, ¿quién iba a decir que al final resultaría y acabaríamos con hijos? Tu tres, y yo dos, me superaste._

 _-En serio, fue una idea muy estúpida, pero salió bien así que no me quejo. Y cuatro, son cuatro._

 _-Jajaja, cierto que van a ser padres otra vez. ¿ya saben qué es?_

 _-Un alien. Nah, mentira, no lo sabemos. Esperamos que sea un varón, no creo que Bill aguante más mujeres en la casa._

 _-Yo también lo espero, el pobre está sufriendo una avalancha de féminas._

 _Oye, hablando de Buttercup, si no llego a casa las hormonas se le van a alterar más de lo que están, y no queremos que mis niños queden huérfanos, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro, adiós, pelinegro teñido._

 _-Adiós, rubia oxigenada._


End file.
